Iazygia
General Information Tengri|culture = Sarmatian (Iranian)|tech_group = Barbarian (until 600) Western (since 600) |government = Tribal - Barbarian Tribe (until 600) Monarchy - Feudal Nobility (since 600) |tag = IAZ|image = Iazyges.png|capital = Békés (155)|development = Start: 13|rank = Kingdom}} is a Tengri Sarmatian barbarian tribe located in Alföld area, Carpathia region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, in the year 2 the barbarians neighbor Hellenic countries ( southwest), Germanic countries ( north and northeast), Druidist country ( northwest) and Zamolxist countries ( southeast). , losing its cores, will be annexed by the Tengri in the year 376, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. The barbarian tribe will reform its government into a monarchy in the year 600. See also: Rome, Quadi, Gepids, Dacia, Sarmatians Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 600) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 600) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Strategy From 2 to 495, if Rome, West Rome, Byzantium, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Iazyges Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +15.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** +25.0% Looting Speed * Ambition: ** +1 Leader(s) without Upkeep * Ideas: ** Nomadic Masters: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Sarmatian Allies: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Sarmatae Limigantes: *** +15.0% National Tax Modifier ** Conflict with Rome: *** +15.0% Morale of Armies ** Pannonian Plain: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Lasting Independence: *** +25.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Nomadic Cattle Herding: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Sarmatian countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Tengri countries Category:European countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Monarchies